1. Field of the Invention
This invention refers to metallic structures and to the procedure for their embodiment.
More in particular, this invention refers to modular structure metallic shelvings and to the procedure for their embodiment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Modular structure metallic shelvings are well known and are used in different fields, as supporting members for bodies, objects, books, mechanical parts and loads in general, even when they are of considerable weight. The shelving structures generally consist of a series of shelves, supported and fixed to uprights. Screws, bolts, angular members, etc. are used to fix the said shelves.
Due to the different function to which the shelves and the uprights are destined, they are made using sheet metal of a different thickness.
This involves both a waste of material and a greater stock of sheet metal, subsequently tying-up capital.
Furthermore, to guarantee that the shelving structure has adequate stability and rigidity it is necessary to ensure that the screws are properly tightened.
This operation, besides requiring a certain time is not without drawbacks for the operator who must often resort to using protective gloves to avoid scratches, or injury to the hands.